


Wake Up Call

by Not_Safe_For_Woof



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy Consensual Stuff, Gay Sex, M/M, Mostly just Usagi and Leo and then mentions of the other pairings sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Safe_For_Woof/pseuds/Not_Safe_For_Woof
Summary: Leosagi Christmas smut I posted on my tumblr quite awhile ago. Hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be my first fic posted on here! Hope you all enjoy the katanashipping smut.

Leonardo awoke to darkness, which was expected, and to wandering, padded hands, which was so rare and unexpected that Leo almost convinced himself that he was dreaming. Then he finally remembered who was in bed with him, and who was now pressing kiss after kiss along his jawline and neck.

“Uhh this is a nice good morning.” He said, reaching to stroke Usagi’s ears.

Usagi smiled in the darkness and went back to kissing and lapping. He gave a quick “Good morning.”

Leo laughed a little in return, and gladly returned the kiss, opening his mouth slowly, turning the one kiss into passionate make-out session. When Usagi finally pulled away, he whispered. “Good Christmas morning.”

It took Leonardo a second, but when he realized how right Usagi was, he cursed. Today was indeed Christmas. Much later in the day people would be arriving in droves for dinner, but right now he had something much more urgent to worry about. He held up a hand “Stop for a second.”

Usagi leaned back. “Is something the matter?”

Leo snapped up his phone from the bedside table, the only clock in his room. The bright screen read 5:30am. A usual time for Leo to wake up. He ran on an early schedule compared to the rest of his family. Normally all his brothers were dead too the world at this time, but it was Christmas, the only day Mikey managed to wake up early. “Sorry, I just… didn’t want Mikey to walk in on us. He has this habit of running into our rooms on Christmas morning. Once, when we were fifteen, he stormed into Raph’s room while he was uh… ‘taking care of something’. It was a while before he stopped mentioning it, and Raph was pissed for weeks.”

“What time is he usually awake?”

“On Christmas?” Usagi nodded “Last year he came into my room at 6 but it fluctuates.”

As soon as he finished his sentence, Usagi resumed kissing any skin his mouth could find. “Usagi! Did you-”

“We have thirty minutes. I have satisfied you much faster than that before.”

“Hey! Th-” the thought fled from his mind when Usagi bit at the skin just above his collar bone. His whole body shuddered.

“You see Leonardo, I wanted to give you something before anyone else did. Your first present of the day, so to speak.

"Oh? And what would is this present exactly?” Leo panted, a little taken aback and how forward Usagi was being.

“Oh, Leonardo, I cannot tell you that. It would ruin the surprise.” His whole face was alight with seductive amusement as his padded hands began trail down Leo’s neck and chest.

“Well, as long as I don’t have to wait too long.” Leo said and glanced toward the door with a furrowed brow.

Usagi placed a hand on Leonardo’s cheek and steered his face, and therefore gaze, away from the door. Usagi stared into his eyes lovingly. “You worry too much, my love. Just…” His hands trailed down Leo’s chest until he gently slid a finger across the slit that held Leonardo’s penis. “Relax.”

Leo’s whole body shivered at his touch and at the way he whispered into his ear. Usagi didn’t give him any breathing room, dragging his fingers up again and going back to kissing and kissing and kissing anything he could find in the darkness.

Leo panted and wriggled underneath his lover’s hands as his quickly hardening member slipped out of its slit. Usagi immediately began stroking and touching it carefully, fluttering his fingers over especially sensitive areas.

Leonardo responded by biting his lip to stop any excessive noise. Not that it helped much. His churring was immediately apparent, and choked desperate grunts replaced any moans that might have escaped.

“See… not very long at all and your already dripping.” Usagi whispered as he swiped his thumb over Leo’s head, picking up a small amount of pre-cum as he did. The turtle gasped in response, covering his mouth up as he did so not another sound could escape.

Usagi smirked a little as he smeared the cum on Leo’s shaft, lubricating it to make pleasuring his partner that much easier. Then he silently lifted Leo’s hand from his mouth, and kissed him. Leonardo melted into it, forgetting about interrupting little brothers for a moment. He groaned and shivered as Usagi continued stroking, which only caused the rabbit to escalate the pleasure by using his other hand to play with Leonardo’s thighs and lower plastron. A pinch and a sudden gasp. Then the comforting feeling of fur followed by a enthusiastic churr.

They separated their kiss slowly, and Usagi rose, slipping out of bed for a second. Leo let out half of a confused 'what?’ Before he saw Usagi reach into Leo’s small bedside table drawer. He produced a hand sized bottle of lube. He gave it a curious stare. “The last time I saw this it was almost full…”

“Oh uh… Well…”

“And a different brand.” He smirk made Leonardo’s whole body heat up. He opened his mouth to retort, but the rabbit slipped back into bed and continued before he could. “Glad to see you’re so enthusiastic.”

Leonardo tried again to explain himself (“I… well… you see…”) but when he watched Usagi’s head disappear under the covers his mouth hung open in stunned silence. That is until he felt a warm tongue drag along his cock. Then his mouth hung even further open and silence became a heady moan. He let out a whispered “F-fuck!” Before covering his mouth again.

He felt another warm lick travel up his now straining dick, and then a lubed finger slide inside of him. Man, was he really the one who should’ve been calm? Usagi wasn’t really being patient today.

Leonardo continued to try to focus on not calling out as Usagi continued. He slid his finger in and out easily in tandem with each lick of his cock. Leo could hear the slick sounds from underneath his blankets and that only served to turn him on more. How was he supposed to keep from cumming at this pace?

Then another finger was added, slower and more careful this time. Okay, now he could handle this now he could- but then Usagi began moving around again. Thrusting his fingers deeper and bending them so they’d scrape against Leo’s walls. That paired with the feeling of Usagi engulfing his member with his mouth, caused Leo to churr loudly, and then whimper a little in pleasure.

He lost most concrete thought after that. His base instincts took over, telling him to spread open his legs so he could receive more of whatever Usagi would give. Which happened to be a third digit. It pressed in at a snails pace this time. No need to cause any unnecessary pain. Leo could feel Usagi trying to pleasure him more too, swirling his tongue, bobbing his head, nibbling at tender flesh. It all left Leonardo churring frantically. He had to bite his hand to shut himself up. Usagi started pumping in and out and Leo was sure he was gonna lose it. Too much stimulation not to cum. He opened his mouth to warn Usagi but only a high pitched whine came out. Then it all stopped. The rabbit slipped his fingers out and gave Leo’s head one last lick. No more anything. Leonardo hadn’t cum but he was left a panting, twitching mess.

“You okay?” Usagi whispered into the darkness, caressing one of Leo’s flushed cheeks.

The turtle was beside himself, and he couldn’t really grace the question with a coherent answer. He simply spread his legs and lifted them a bit, and then churred softly.

Usagi felt the legs shift around him and guessed what Leonardo had done. He chuckled. “All right then.” He paused for a second before rising again to remove his own clothes. “But first.” He went around the room, lighting the various candles Leo kept of shelves and bookcases. “I want to see you.” After he lit each one, he’d turn to watch the light dance on Leonardo’s emerald skin. Each time he looked he couldn’t help but smile a little. Leonardo skin was glistening a little from the heat of his closed off room and from the exertion of sex. His cheeks were still dark and grew a little darker each time Usagi glanced at him.

Only after every surface in the room was dancing in the candlelight, did he begin slipping off his clothes, all while staring into Leonardo’s half-lidded eyes. Usagi hadn’t really had the intention of giving a show but Leonardo’s hungry gaze drove him to it.

He started with untying his haori slowly, sliding the piece of clothing off shoulders in such an agonizing matter that Leonardo groaned lowly. He exposed his shoulders then chest then stomach, all toned from his experience with swords and combat.

Then came the hakama, which was even worse. Usagi made a pleased sighing sound as the pants came off, showing the straining bulge in his fundoshi. Leonardo immediately churred, but covered his eyes and cut the sound off. “Stoooop it!” He whined “This is absolute torture.”

“Oh so… you want to stop for today-”

Leonardo sprang up so quick Usagi was sure he would give himself whiplash. “You know that’s not what I meant!”

Usagi padded over to where Leonardo was now sitting instead of lying down, laughing as he did. “Okay okay. Sorry.” He stopped when his crotch was just a short distance away from Leo’s mouth. “I’ll stop, and let you do the honors.”

He could hear Leonardo take a large gulp. “Oh uh… alright.”

The turtle grabbed each side of the garment and slowly pulled it down. Usagi’s erection sprang out a little too suddenly for Leonardo’s liking and he jumped.

The rabbit suppressed a laugh. “It is not going to hurt you.”

“I know that! I just… didn’t realize you were this aroused.”

“Well who’s fault is that.”

Leonardo grumbled something about Usagi starting it before lapping at the cock in front of him. Usagi’s soft moans stopped any more arguing in its tracks.

It was easy for Leo to get engrossed. He focused on licking the sensitive head, and biting or sucking the pulled back foreskin. It didn’t take much to get Usagi panting.

“I think that’s enough.” He said before pulling his hips back.

Leonardo grumbled again this time complaining about the rabbit changing his mind so quickly, but then Usagi leaned into him, and he was tilted back onto his shell. They went back to kissing and Leo went back to melting. Usagi ran his hands up Leo’s hips to the sides of his shell and then up to his neck. Finally each hand rested on one of his cheeks. Usagi pulled Leonardo in deeper for just a moment before slipping away.

He positioned his body in between Leo’s spread legs. Then he lifted them and asked “This should be a enough right?”

Leo was still recovering from the feeling of Usagi’s tongue in his mouth, and it took his foggy mind a second to realize he was talking about lubricant. Leo nodded and made a soft affirming sound.

“Just tell me if I’m going to quickly, alright.”

Leo just nodded some more, feeling that he still didn’t exactly have control of the sounds that were going to come out his mouth.

Usagi grabbed each of Leo’s thighs firmly, securing himself as he began to inch inside. It was a slow process that involved a lot of grunting from Leo, and quite a few check ins from Usagi. “Are you doing alright?” “Does anything hurt?” “Was that okay?”

Leo just responded with whispered mmhmms and yeses. Once Usagi was all the way in, Leonardo wrapped his legs around the rabbits hips, keeping him close.

Then Leo reached for his face, bending his body so Usagi could reach his mouth for a kiss.

“I love you.” Leo sighed as they separated.

Usagi caressed his thighs and hips while he smiled and responded, “I love you too.” He kissed what he could reach, glancing at his lover with glittering eyes. “Did you miss this? This moment. It’s a awhile since we’ve seen each other after all, let alone been in a situation like this.”

Leonardo shivered. He knew what Usagi meant. The moment where the rabbit would just sit inside him, touching, kissing, loving him. “So much…” He sighed back.

“I’m glad.” He continued on touching the turtle below him. His hands spreading along his plastron, touching and moving along certain grooves in his shell. Leo groaned softly and Usagi smiled. “You’re so lovely.” He murmured and began lightly moving his hips back and forth inside of him.

Leo whimpered a bit, and Usagi stopped his movements.

“No wait. It’s fine. I’m just… I forgot how good it felt.”

Usagi blinked and rocked his hips, a little more forcibly this time. Leonardo churred and moaned, his body squirming inadvertently.

“Hmmm… I thought you’d been practicing. You seem so sensitive.” He pulled himself out half way and slammed back inside.

Leonardo squeaked and then covered his mouth.

“L-Leonardo…” Usagi moaned the name when Leo made such an uncensored sound.

He uncovered his mouth for a second. “I have been practicing, but… hnnng!” The sentence was cut short when Usagi thrust in again. “Y-You being inside is different than just my fingers.”

Usagi groans and again slides inside. “Leonardo… you can’t say things like that. You’ll make me climax before I’m ready to.” The image of Leonardo on his bed sliding his fingers in and out of himself, calling Usagi’s name, the rabbit tells himself not to picture it, but well… it doesn’t work out so well.

Leo doesn’t defend himself, instead he simply moans more as Usagi begins to thrust into him at more regular intervals.

Usagi’s hands return to Leo’s plastron, and the turtle can’t keep still, wiggling in place at all the touching. He eventually cries out when Usagi grips his penis and begins pumping, stimulating the most sensitive parts of Leonardo simultaneously. Leo grips the sheets and lets words and sounds tumble out of his mouth.

Usagi encourages this by sinking in his hips harder, gripping Leo and pulling him into each thrust. “U-Usagi!”

The rabbit leans over and kisses up Leonardo’s jawline. “That’s it… keep calling my name.”

Leo does, or really he pants it out rather than speaking. “Usagi… Usagi. I-I-”

He’s done this enough to know what that means. Not to mention the way Leonardo has started to spasm around him. “You’re almost there?”

Leo bites his lip and slams his eyes closed. He nods “Ye-yeah gods! Yeesss!”

“Well I guess I did bring you too the edge just a little while ago” Usagi murmurs. Then he slides his thumb up from Leo’s base to his tip apply a little pressure. Then repeats the motion, and whispers “Go ahead.”

Leo presses his mouth into Usagi’s shoulder and releases into the rabbits paw. The fur muffles the long whimpering sounds and it’s Usagi’s turn to grip the sheets, overwhelmed by the clenching of Leo’s ass and the noises he’s almost making. “G-Gods Leonardo.”

Leo thrusts forward into Usagi’s hand, his toes curling tightly, and his whines change into pleased churrs as he begins to calm. He slumps onto the bed when he’s finished, continuing to churr. He opens his eyes slowly looking up at his lover with a relaxed smile.

Usagi stares back, moving his clean hand to wipe away a couple of stray tears in Leo’s eyes. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” He asks frowning at the possibility.

Leo sniffs and shakes his head. “N-No I’m okay. Just… intense.” Leo lifts his shaky hands and runs his fingers through Usagi’s chest fur. He closes his hands, gripping it for a second, and then opens them again, pressing them in to let the fur run through his fingers.

The rabbit slides his hand from out underneath himself and unfurls it. Sticky semen shimmers in the candlelight. Usagi stares at it for a second, then shoots a gaze toward Leo and laps a small bit up. “Looks you had a lot to get out.”

“Well… if you don’t want to get your hand all dirty then you should let me top more often. Or don’t jerk me off. Or just have more sex with me. At least then it wouldn’t be as much of a mess.”

Usagi wiped the rest of it onto the sheets and shrugged. “It’s not like I keep top from you or something. You can always ask. I’m a samurai not a dictator.”

“I know that. I didn’t really mean it like that I just mean… hmmm.” He fumbles with the words he wants to use for a moment. “The mess wasn’t my fault is all.”

“I wasn’t blaming you, my love. You making a mess is what makes this fun. That and you looking all pent up and excitable.”

Leonardo’s face goes dark just as quickly as his hands come up to cover it. Usagi chuckles and grabs his hands, pulling them away and entangling their fingers. They go back to a comfortable silence, simply holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes, until Leonardo asks “So this was my first gift then?”

Usagi nods.

“Well I have to say I enjoyed it, but I really thought we agreed that we weren’t getting each swords anymore.”

Usagi’s eyes went wide, and then his whole whole body shook with laughter. He buried his face into Leonardo’s chest, laughing hysterically. “Oh gods! Leonardo that was horrible!”

Leo joined in moments later, nodding and saying through giggles “I know I know. Just couldn’t help it.”

Finally they settled down and Usagi lifted himself, pulling out as he did, still pretty rigid despite the long break they took. He started toward his clothing, but Leonardo reached for his hand and pulled him back. “Hm?”

“You didn’t get to finish.”

“Oh… I well honestly I was hoping you’d say something.” He turns and for the second time that morning Usagi stands with his dick just inches from Leo’s mouth.

Leo grabs it gently and laps at the head, looking up at Usagi for his reactions. His breath hitches, and Leo opens his mouth to suckle at Usagi’s head.

“Mmmm… Leonardo.” He tilted his head back and groaned.

Leo opened his mouth to speak. “Good?”

“Yeah yeah. Keep going please. Uh… further down if you can.”

Leo nodded and went back to sucking, sliding more of Usagi’s cock into his mouth. The rabbit gasped and rested a hand on the the top of Leo’s head. Stroking slowly and trying not to buck into his lover’s mouth.

But after being inside Leo and watching him cum, it was no surprise that Usagi was close too. So with a choked moan, and a few restrained thrusts he released into Leo’s mouth.

The turtle gripped Usagi’s hips again keep him from bucking forward, but continued sucking, gulping down the rabbit’s release.

“Mmpf! Leonardo.” Usagi moaned out as he watched him swallow it all down. Leo slowly pulled away, letting Usagi’s dick drop with a little wet sound.

The rabbit’s legs shook and Leo glanced up at him. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. It’s a been pretty long time since you did that. Forgot how good your mouth felt.”

Leo smiled and stood. He pressed their lips together, smiling as they kissed. “I forgot how good you tasted.” He said when they separated.

“Really now? Maybe we should do that more often then.”

Leo slumped a little where he stood. “Honestly anything would be good.”

Usagi caressed his face and brushed his lips against Leo’s forehead. “I know. I think things are cooling though. Noriyuki seemed less tense the last time I saw him.”

“How old is he now?” Leo kept his eyes closed as Usagi hands traveled down his face, neck and shoulders and then back up again.

“Sixteen.”

“A year older than me when we met.”

“Yes. Is that important?”

Leonardo smiled. “Should I be worried?”

Usagi covered his mouth when laughing. “You don’t usually joke around this much. Is it just the holiday?”

Leonardo hummed. “Maybe… I think it’s more you though. Good to see you again. And kiss you. And touch you.” He grabbed the rabbit’s hand and tangled their fingers together. “You didn’t answer the question though.”

Usagi chuckled again. “He’s a lord. I’m his subordinate. That wouldn’t work. I’m older now anyway, our age difference wasn’t as big. Plus, I couldn’t abandon you like that.” Another caress.

Leo smiled. “Yeah I wasn’t worried.”

“You really didn’t seem like it. You even forgot about your brother.”

Leo’s eyes widened. “Oh shit!” He whispered and lunged toward his phone. He blinked at the screen, then turned toward Usagi. “Six twenty…”

“Maybe he has simply matured enough to not barge in? Maybe he woke up later this year?”

“Hmm perhaps. I guess I need to get downstairs anyway, so I can figure out why he didn't interrupt.”

“I’ll get dressed then.”

“I’m going to shower. Get the cum off my plastron.” Leo pressed a small peck to Usagi’s cheek before turning and heading to the bathroom.

He emerged in a billow of steam fifteen minutes later, tying a clean mask around his face and heading down the stairs. He turned into the kitchen to find Mikey, who was making waffles and smirking at him.

“Merry Christmas!” He said it with genuine cheer, but the mischievous smile didn’t fade.

Leonardo sighed, more annoyed than embarrassed. “How much did you see?”

Mikey went right back to focusing on cooking. “Oh I didn’t see anything. I started walking toward your door and all I heard was 'Usagi! Usagi!’ Decided not to go any further.”

“Smart choice.”

“Seriously though didn’t expect you to be such a screamer. Hehe.”

Leo pulled out a seat. “You’re exaggerating.”

“Isn’t that sort of Mikey’s specialty? Whatta we talkin’ about?” Raph entered the kitchen scratching his belly and yawning.

“Heyyyy the sleeping beauty is actually awake.” Mikey pointed his spatula at Raph, and Raph faked throwing a punch, then chuckled when his brother flinched.

“Nevah gets old.”

Leo relaxed into his seat, glad to be off the topic of his and Usagi’s sex life, and decided to keep it that way. “Where’s Donnie?”

“Asleep still probably. Or showering, maybe I shouldn’t have poured that bucket of ice water on him.”

“Ya trying to kill him?” Raph asked.

“I think he has a death wish for himself actually. Donnie’ll make you pay for that.”

“Maybe.” Mikey shrugged and took a bite from one of waffles. “But the look on his face was worth it.”

At that moment Usagi stepped into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Leo. Mikey nearly choked on the bite he’d just taken.

“Shut. Up. Michelangelo.”

Mikey spluttered for a second. “What… I didn’t…” He coughed for a moment fully clearing his throat. “I didn’t say a thing.”

Raphael quirked an eyebrow and glanced around the table, but then shrugged and didn’t ask.

Usagi didn’t say anything either, but shot Leo and apologetic look.

Mikey started opening his mouth again, but Donnie slipped into kitchen right after, looking decidedly pissed. He shuffled forward, and when Mikey turned to greet him, Donnie lifted a hand and covered his mouth. Then he whispered. “Shhhhh… Coffee first. No speaking.” He turned to the table. “That means you too. No speaking until I have an entire cup of coffee in my system.” He let his hand drop and continued toward the coffee maker.

For the next ten minutes the small room was only filled of sounds of waffles cooking, a coffee pot filling, and finally Donatello drinking. Once the final dregs of the first cup were finished, Donnie opened his mouth again, still barely talking above something audible. “Okay. Now you may, quietly talk among yourselves.”

Leonardo glanced at his brothers, playing with his hands, and decided addressing Donnie himself first would be the smartest choice. Getting Mikey excited or Raph irritated could be dangerous. “So uh… when’s Leatherhead gonna show up?”

At the mention of his boyfriend Donnie brightened, smiling even. "Couple hours. Think Slash is coming with him. Right Mikey?“

Michelangelo managed to keep his voice down, and still seem to be jumping with excitement. "Yep!” Pulled another waffle out of the maker.

“And Trax?”

Raph grunted. “Nine. I think. Or he thinks… Whatever. He should be here though.”

“After dinner?”

“Yeah. Whatever. It’s whatever.”

Traximus was nice, a good fit for Raph, but he was a political leader of a new republic, so saying he was busy didn’t even begin to cover it. Managing to get even mini-vacations was tough. That’s why Raphael was usually in the triceraton republic these days rather than at home, but for Christmas, Raph had insisted.

Leo didn’t push the issue, it was best to just not talk about it. Mikey covered the sudden silence too, by sliding in with plates filled with waffles covered in syrup. “Enjoy guys.”

Leo cut a bite off, thinking about how Master Splinter would be waking soon, and how April and Casey would be showing up at the lair any moment now. Once the whole family was gathered. That’s when Christmas would really start.


End file.
